Nuestro Primer Verano Juntos
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Itachi y Hinata estan comprometidos sin saber que todo es una trampa de Hiashi para obtener las acciones de Uchiha corp. y la unica manera de que ambos no slagan perjudicados es que se unan para cambiar el cruel destino que la vida les ha asignado, sin saber que el amor sera su mejor arma para ganar ABV.LEMON


**Hola a todos espero que les guste está loca historia y ya saber muchísimas gracias por su apoyo de veras.**

* * *

Al fin un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad de Tokio Japón, el caos vehicular era el causante de la tardanza de las personas hacia sus trabajos, pero esto pasaba a segundo plano pues en uno de los edificios más grandes del país se acaba de firmar un tratado de alianza entre las corporaciones Hyuga y Uchiha que traería grandes cambios económicos y políticos.

**-Hiashi-San para cuando está programado el regreso de su hija Hinata.**

**-Fugato-San no se preocupe ella estará horas antes del medio días, pues tome en cuenta que a veces los vuelos se adelantan o retrasan solo hay que tener paciencia, pero también espero que su hijo Itachi sepa tratar a mi hija recuerde que ella aun es una niña**.

**-Entiendo su preocupación como todo padre usted vela por la seguridad de su hija pero su temor es infundado, Itachi es un muchacho educado gentil y respetuoso.**

**-sus palabras desvanecen mis temores Fugato-San, apenas mi pequeña llegue le avisare**.

Al final la conversación ambos hombres se dieron la mano para sellar definitivamente sus planes, claro que esto no era importante para Hiashi Hyuga ya que ahora su estrategia entraría en juego muy pronto la destrucción de Fugato Uchiha y su familia empezaría. Pasadas las horas ya muy cerca del anochecer Hiashi se encontraba frente al Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio esperando a su hija pues había recibido una llamada que dejaba en claro que el vuelo se adelantaría, mientras él esperaba Hinata ya estaba en migraciones recibiendo sus papeles y su equipaje.

**Te que tenga una feliz estadía señorita Hyuga-** exclamo en tono afable la secretaria.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata le dedico un hermosa sonrisa que fue capaz de robar de muchos suspiros de quienes la veían.

**Moto Arigato Yuri-San.**

Al final la pequeña Hinata ya estaba en las afueras del aeropuerto esperando a su padre, claro que aquella idea no le agradaba en nada aun recordaba los golpes y maltratos que este ejercía sobre ella al igual que su hermana menor Hanabi, pero deshizo esos pensamientos pues ahora su carácter había cambiado la frágil Hinata Hyuga de ochos años había quedado en el pasado ahora era una hermosa jovencita de doce años lista astuta y manipuladora todo lo que una Hyuga debe ser, una sonrisa altanera se formo en su rostro al saber que ahora su venganza empezaría o si Hiashi Hyuga perdería su amada empresa y su regreso seria el comienzo para ello.

Pero una voz profunda interrumpió sus pensamientos y no tardo en reconocerla sin ningún temor levanto su vista y como lo supuso su padre si es que ella podía llamarlo asi estaba ahí mirándola siempre con esa mirada fría carente de emoción o ajena a cualquier suceso que ocurriese, pero esta vez no iba dejarse intimidar con voz fría le dedico un saludo para luego subir al auto negro que abría las puertas hacia ella, y así después de una hora de viaje ella ya estaba en su antiguo cuarto admirando el hermoso jardín que se deslumbraba gracias a la amplia ventana, una sensación de nostalgia inundo su ser, pues fue en esta misma casa que la vio nacer al igual que a su hermana, a pesar de los siglos la Mansión Hyuga reconocida como patrimonio cultural de Japón a un seguía en pie gracias al cuidado de sus residentes, un pequeño suspiro de miedo escapo de sus labios al saber que ahora estaba comprometida con Itachi Uchiha no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordarlo tal vez sus recuerdos no eran demasiados pero si los suficientes.

Itachi Uchiha poseía una mirada profunda y penetrante y a la vez atrayente y su aspecto tampoco se quedaba atrás pues según lo comentado era uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo ya que según la leyenda él era el descendiente divino del dios de la muerte Yosaim que en los principios del siglo trece a pareció en Japón otorgando bendiciones a una hermosa mujer de apellido Uchiha a cambio de convertirse en los mejores guerreros de ese tiempo.

Claro que Itachi Uchiha no era el único en tener una leyenda de su lado Hinata Hyuga también pues según los historiadores justo en el mismo siglo trece mucha gente aseguro que un hermoso dragón de ojos blancos descendió desde los cielos para transformarse en una hermosa mujer que contaba con las armas más poderosas la inteligencia y seducción y según los registros aquella mujer fue la fundadora de un poderoso clan conocido como la dinastía Hyuga venerados por su increíble habilidad de visión rotatoria además del el color de sus ojos blancos dejaban en claro que ellos fueron escogidos para defender la tierra santa de Japón y aun en la actualidad se creía eso, pues todos se inclinaban ante cualquier Hyuga que caminase por las calles además de que según el último pergamino escrito por la fundadora aseguraba que llegaría una niña que poseería todas las habilidades y las usaría para acabar con la maldición de que la familia Hyuga llevaba cargando desde sus comienzos hasta nuestros días.

Poco a poco Hinata empezó a quedarse dormida sobre su lecho esperando poder soportar todas las duras pruebas que el destino le estaba poniendo, a medida que las horas pasaban el cielo oscuro desaparecía junto a sus estrellas y luna pues ahora el amanecer se alzaba con grandeza desde las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad legendaria.

El tiempo paso tan rápido que ahora Hinata estaba en compañía de de Itachi ambos caminaban por los enormes jardines de la mansión muy alejados de la residencia, pues deseaban estar a solas, en secreto disfrutaban las compañías de uno al otro, deseaban fervientemente que el día no acabara pero tanto silencio empezaba a incomodar a Itachi.

**¿Hyuga-San usted está de acuerdo con este compromiso?**

Itachi-San la verdad no se que responder, pues apenas ayer en la noche se me informo sobre nuestro compromiso tome en cuenta que esto es algo nuevo además usted es casi un desconocido para mi, además y-yo ya-ha-había co-conocido a-alguien- al finalizar de hablar Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada cosa que no le agrado al Uchiha.

**¿Se puede saber quién es?**

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña que totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada intento rebatir.

**No-creo-q-que-s-sea-ne-necesario Itachi-Sa**n

**Insisto**- replico nuevamente el moreno.

**Na-naruto U-uzumaki**

**Hump.. ya me lo imaginaba y puedo saber qué es lo que le atrae de el claro si usted me lo permite**.

Hinata lo pensó un poco pues no quería causar algún problema pero la alegría al recordar a su rubio era capaz de convertirla nuevamente en la antigua Hinata, con un poco de nervios explico todo con detalles.

**Naruto-Kum e-es-mu-muy especial-ja-jamás se da por vencido y el si-siempre estuvo a mi lado en los Estados Unidos y me e-ena-more de el apenas lo vi, pero el solo me ve como una amiga, pero aun así soy feliz y siempre lo seré siempre y cuando el este a mi lado aunque sea a la distancia.**

Cuando Hinata termino su descripción su hermosa mirada blanca empezó a destellar muchos sentimientos los cuales Itachi no tardo en reconocerlo, claramente encontró amor y sinceridad mezclada con añoranza y un poco de tristeza, estaba seguro que aquella tristeza se debía a que esa persona especial no sería la compartiría su vida, sin poder evitarlo se puso delante de ella y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos para reconfortarla mientras que acercaba su rostro al de ella, cosa que fue un error pues sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad la luz y la oscuridad se encontraban en un mismo lugar.

Ese instante Itachi deseo fervientemente jamás haberla mirado a los ojos pues quedo hipnotizado al verla a si de cerca, lentamente empezó a delinear con sus dedos su pequeño rostro primero rozo sus largos cabellos azulinos que al tacto parecían tan suaves, poco a poco fue bajando y acaricio sus largas pestañas rizadas y luego fue bajando lentamente sintiendo a la perfección la suavidad de su piel hasta que llego a sus labios los cuales dejaron escapar un sutil gemido que lo animo a continuar sus caricias siguieron por bastante tiempo.

Hinata por su parte estaba muy sorprendida la cercanía de su prometido hacia latir su corazón con fuerza, y reuniendo todo el valor posible intento llamarlo.

**_Ita-Itachi-San_**

**_Calla solo calla es todo lo que te pido_**- susurro roncamente el Uchiha que estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para no besarla pues tenía miedo a que ella lo rechazara.

Esa respuesta desencadeno el sonrojó más grande de Hinata hasta ahora y la única idea que cruzo por su mente fue alejarse pero no funciono Itachi pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y la sujeto con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla y lo que sucedió después la dejo atónita, Itachi empezó a acortar la precaria distancia que separaba sus rostros por acto reflejo cerro sus ojos, aquella reacción para Itachi fue una buena señal que totalmente ansioso poso sus labios sobre los de ella, al comienzo Hinata no correspondió pero a penas pasaron los segundos se dejo llevar, pues era una sensación tan maravillosa y exquisita que recorría cada célula de su ser, con un poco de torpeza movió sus labios pero solo consiguió que Itachi los atrapara con más ansias mientras los mordía sutilmente haciéndola suspirar fuertemente, pero tuvieron que separarse pues el aire empezaba faltarles.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada Hinata solo tenía la mirada de inocencia pero también de culpabilidad pues ella acaba de decir que amaba a Naruto pero acaba de besarse con otro pero algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba mal que tal ella solo había confundido sus sentimientos con respecto al Uzumaki, pero aun tenía dudas y aquello provocaba un fuerte debate mental, mientras ella pensaba no se dio cuenta de que Itachi tenía una sexy sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro además de que se relamía sensualmente sus labios, para cuando Hinata reacciono solo logro poner su carita de puchero, sus ojos se juntaron y sus labios hicieron un pequeño piquito además de que sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente en si esa combinación de daba un aspecto de niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche, Itachi solo le dedico una mirada divertida mientras unas risillas escapaban de sus labios al parecer conquistar a la pequeña Hyuga seria más difícil de lo que pensaba pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

Pero unos pasos lo devolvieron a la realidad de en medio de los arboles de sauces emergía su madre Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta sonrisa se borro cuando informo que Hiashi Hyuga estaba a punto de irse y quería saber que si su hija se quedaba un rato más o si quería retirarse de una vez. Hinata no dudo dos veces antes de salir corriendo mientras se despedía de la mujer y de Itachi, al final Hinata ya estaba en el auto de su padre emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa, el silencio a lo largo del camino le ayudo a pensar las cosas con más calma:

-en primer lugar estaba segura de que amaba a Naruto, y cuando lo tenía su mundo se iluminaba su sola sonrisa alegraba su día y la calidez que provocaba en ella la hacían vulnerable, nada que ver con lo que Itachi Uchiha acaba de provocar en ella fue como una descarga eléctrica como un tornado avasallador pero aun que le costara admitirlo quedo encantada con ese beso, su primer beso su primera ilusión ni siquiera en sus sueños había imaginado que un simple beso fuera capaz de hacerla estremecer y hacerla olvidar del mundo y de sus pensamientos, pues cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Itachi Uchiha pensó que no era real era demasiado perfecto, pero prefirió olvidar y dejar que el tiempo le nublara sus dudas pues ahora ella era su prometida y algo en su interior le decía que este no sería su primer ni último beso, poco a poco el cansancio empezó a vencerla y sin quererlo se quedo dormida, despertó minutos después cuando el ruido del auto al frenar la devolvió a la realidad, sin ganas salió del auto y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahora ella estaba ahí parada viéndose en el espejo mientras muchas preguntas surcaban su mente.

**¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por ti Naruto-Kum? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que siento por Itachi? ¿Por qué están difícil?**

Sin poder controlarse tomo su celular y marco el número la persona más importante de toda su vida, el sonido del timbre se repitió unas dos veces hasta que una voz chillona conocida por ella tomo el control.

**-¡Hinata-Chan! Al fin llamas ¡Dettebayo! Te extraño mucho, ¿Cuándo vuelves? Eh? Hinata estás ahí.**

**-si Naru-Chan yo también te eh echado de menos, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-¡Mal! Me dejaste solo y abandonado, tirado a mi suerte eso no se hace, extraño tu ramen era el mejor de todos, ¡Dettebayo!**

**- Solo extrañas mi ramen Na-naruto**

**-Claro que no también a ti eres mi mejor amiga ¡Dettebayo amigos por siempre Hinata eso no lo dudes!**

**- más te vale.**

**-Hinata-Chan te oyes triste sucede algo ¿te hizo algo tu padre?**

**-No es solo que tengo algo que decirte no sé como lo tomaras.**

**-Dime Hina sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.**

**-Na-naru-to yo bu-bueno tu sabes que fuiste mi único amigo en la escuela, y cu-cuando te conocí me hiciste entender que el mundo puede cambiar, solo es cuestión de poner nuestro granito de arena, poco a poco llenaste mi vida de luz y alegría, me enseñaste el valor de la vida y el poder de la amistad y siempre sueño que estas a mi lado animándome.**

**-y siempre lo estaré Hina eso te lo juro por mi vida.**

**-lo sé Naru-Chan pero la verdad es que ya no puedo callar lo que siento, te a-amo y n-no sé si po-podre ol-olvidarte, le pido a dios que me ayude y yo se que tu solo me quieres como una amiga pero aun así soy muy feliz y eso es todo adiós Naruto-Kum.**

**-¡Espera Hime!**

**-¿Hime? Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.**

**-Hime lo que dices ya lo sabía me di cuenta cuando te dije que Sakura y yo éramos novios y lo siento tu eres mi amiga ¡Dettebayo! no puedo creer que no estés aquí conmigo, pero tal vez sea mejor tu eres muy linda e inteligente jamás te cierres al amor, mis padres me comunicaron sobre tu compromiso con el hermano mayor de Sasuke-teme tal vez esa es la oportunidad para que seas feliz conozco a Itachi tonto y sé que es una buena persona, no te niegues ser feliz Hime te lo mereces eres una persona maravillosa y te lo suplico desiste de esos deseos de venganza por favor te harás daño.**

**- por ti lo haré no quiero acabar en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.**

**-me alegras ahora descansa y ya sabes dale una oportunidad a Itachi tonto.**

**-lo pensare te llamare pronto hasta luego Uzurotontachi jijiji**

**-¡oye!**

**-Gommen Jijiiijii te lo merecías.**

**-¡vengativa!**

**-aprendí del mejor**

**- jajajaja tus palabras me duelen.**

**-¡me alegro!**

**-te odio.**

**-yo te amo.**

**-te desprecio.**

**-zorra.**

**-es zorro.**

**-sé lo que dije.**

**-se nota que me extrañas.**

**-claaroooo como no extrañar a quien se comio mi almuerzo más de doce veces seguidas.**

**-no yo tengo la culpa tu ramen me decía cómeme cómeme hazlo soy delicioso.**

**- ¡la comida no habla!**

**-¡tu ramen si!**

**-que conveniente.**

**-coincidencias.**

**- ¡seguro!**

**-jajajaja sigues siendo la misma.**

**- Y tú el mismo pervertido.**

**-Y tú la misma tele novelera.**

**-Admiro el arte.**

**-claro gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡YSAURA NO VALLAS POR ESE CAMINO, LEONCIO ESTA AHÍ NOOOO!**

**- AAHHHH ¡MENTIROSO CARA DE OSO!**

**-¡golpe de bajo!**

**-que bueno.**

**-¡Ya verás cuando vuelvas!**

**- Soy loca pero no suicida.**

**-Bipolar que es distinto.**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Lo que oíste.**

**-No soy bipolar solo tengo cambios de humor constante.**

**- A eso se le llama cuando una mujer es fría, astuta y manipuladora.**

**-Lo tomare como un cumplido.**

**-¡No lo es!**

**-¡Adiós! Gritaron los dos para luego estallar en carcajadas al saber que no habían perdido sus costumbres.**

Al final Hinata ya estaba más tranquila y el dolor en su corazón ya estaba casi extinto, pero aun faltaba mucho para olvidar a su primer amor solo deseaba que su prometido fuera paciente, al día siguiente ella estaba el comedor en compañía de su adre y hermana que solo intentaba la manera de humillara, claro que esta vez ella fue quien la dejo en ridículo, el habiente era muy tenso Hanabi intentaba matar a su hermana con la mirada pero sus amenazas se vieron interrumpidas cuando un Mikoto Uchiha se presento con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

**-Buenos días**- buenos días- respondieron los tres

**-Mikoto-San a que debo el honor de su visita**- exclamo falsamente el Hyuga

**-Vengo a invitarlos a mi casa de campo por dos meses, hay que aprovechar estas -vacaciones y seria una perfecta oportunidad para conocernos más.**

**-Me parece una idea esplendida Mikoto-San para cuando seria la fecha de partida.**

**-Esta misma noche.**

**-Mandare empacar todo solo tiene que dejarnos la ubicación de su recinto y ahí estaremos.**

**-No se preocupe Hiashi-San un helicóptero por ustedes.**

**-¡Excelente!**

**-Bueno niñas ya saben qué hacer.**

**-Si papa**

El viaje tres a cuatro horas, al final todos estaban en las puertas de la casa de veraneo Uchiha que al igual que su mansión se alzaba con gloria y elegancia, los enormes portones de madera estaban labrados en roble y los enormes jardines estaban rodeados por varios tipos de flores, rosa, violetas margaritas y liziantuz y delirios y jazmines, Hinata quedo asombrada por tal belleza pero realmente quedo boca abierta cuando ingresaron a la casa todo en ella era perfecto la sala era una maravilla, pinturas antiguas colgaban de las paredes y los muebles parecían ser de los inicios del siglo catorce pero la construcción parecía mucho más antigua, si Hinata no se equivocaba era de los inicios del siglo diez al once. No podía dejar de admirar tal belleza pues ella adoraba el arte, se sentía muy atraída por como el ser humano ha ido evolucionando desde simples dibujos hechos con arcilla hasta los imponentes templos góticos y romanos sin dejar de lado las estatuas y tallados en mármol y las hermosas pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci y Picasso y Miguel Ángel.

Sus hermosos ojos blancos no se perdían ningún detalle, pero no pudo seguir admirando pues Mikoto Uchiha salió intempestivamente de uno de los cuartos mientras llamaba a sus hijos, al escuchar el nombre de Itachi su piel se eriazo y sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar lo sucedido entre los dos.

**Hiashi-San Hanabi-San síganme por favor**

**Por su puesto Mikoto-San** – respondieron padre e hija

**Itachi cariño enséñale a Hinata-San su habitación.**

Para ese entonces Hinata que estaba con la mirada agachaba levanto rápidamente el rostro, obteniendo por respuesta la silueta de Itachi saliendo detrás de su madre siempre rodeado desea aire de seducción y misterio, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su rostro al darse cuenta de que él se acercaba a ella mientras su madre se perdía junto con su padre y hermana por las escaleras, una profunda y roca voz se escucho muy cerca de su oído, sin quererlo dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el tibio aliento del muchacho hacer contacto con su piel, asustada volteo su rostro y deseo no haberlo hecho antes de que articulara una palabra Itachi tomo su rostro y planto un suave y fugaz beso para luego tomar sus maletas y subir no sin antes pedir que lo siguiera.

Con pasos temblorosos se acerco a el y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en su cuarto, Hinata quedo asombrada al ver la enorme habitación

Las paredes eran de un color blanco justo en medio del lugar había una enorme ventana de cristal que le permitía la vista de los montes y jardines interiores, pero lo que más le gusto fue que había un balcón decorado con muebles de exteriores y lo que la sedujo fue la enorme cama francesa con sabanas de seda roja y blanca acompañados de unas almohadas color vino con bordados de flores de loto, mientras Hinata admiraba todo Itachi dejo las maletas encima de un mueble para luego salir de ahí con una sexy sonrisa mientras planeaba una sorpresa para su invitada especial.

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Itachi para Hinata?**

**¿Hinata olvidara a su primer primer amor?**  
**¿Qué ara Itachi para borrar a naruto del corazón de hinata?**


End file.
